Game For Love
by ayano kiera
Summary: Ryoma returns from his training in America after 5 years of absence from Japan. He comes back, ready to face his feelings towards Sakuno. Ryoma is definitely game for this love.
1. Reminiscence

Disclaimer : I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama. -

Announcements:

Konnichiwa minna-san ! - This is my first fan fiction. Yoroshiku ! Also, I plan to finish this fan fiction by the end of June if possible. I don't think this fan fiction would be lengthy though. School reopens at July for me. - Wish me luck !

All hail RYOMA-KUN ! XD

Game For Love

Chapter 1 : Reminiscence

America

" Aa, I'll be arriving at 4pm tomorrow, Ryuuzaki-Sensei. Hai. Ja." Echizen Ryoma hung up and resumed packing his luggage.

He was finally returning to Japan. Five years of stay in America had been rather enriching for him. After all, he was training as a Pro Tennis player.

Tennis.

Ryoma smirked as the smiling faces of his Senpais flashed in his mind. Kikumaru-senpai would definitely have to drop his pet name.

"Ochibi eh?" Ryoma murmured. He was far from that now. Drinking lots of milk seemed to work. He was already seventeen years old. He had matured both physically and mentally. Inui-senpai's data would definitely have to take a turn.

He would be entering Seishun Gakuen high school with his return to Japan.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno…I wonder how she looks like now… Is she still as annoying as ever? Hnn." Ryoma murmured.

"_Ryoma-kun… Sayonara…" Twelve year old Sakuno stuttered as her eyes welled up with tears. Her first crush was leaving. She never thought this day would come. When was he going to come back? _

"_Ryuuzaki, please don't cry. I'll definitely come back. Hnn." Ryoma replied softly as he turned and walked away. _

"_Hai !" Sakuno whispered softly. "I'll definitely anticipate your return, Ryoma-kun…" _

_------_

"Argh, why does she keep haunting me?" Ryoma grunted. Ryuuzaki Sakuno occupied his thoughts every day. It was almost as though he was in love with her. Even his family members did not reign at such supremacy.

Was this what they called, love?

Japan

"Ne, Sakuno ! Have you heard? Ryoma-sama's coming back ! Kyaa, I wonder how he looks like now. Ne, Sakuno? I'm sure he's a hundred times cooler then before! Scratch that, a million times !" Tomoka rattled happily.

She wasn't the only one. All who had been in the 'Ryoma-sama Exclusive Fan Club' were anticipating their Idol's return. The biggest catch for them was that Echizen Ryoma was coming to their school. What more could they ask for?

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno murmured softly. She wondered how he looked like now. He had kept to his promise. He was coming back. A smile found its way to her face as Ryoma entered her thoughts.

Tomoka smiled as she gazed at Sakuno.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno was no longer frail and small. During the long period of Ryoma's absence, she had evolved in to something else. Almost like the metamorphosis of an ugly duckling into a beautiful swan.

Sakuno trained hard daily and her sheer endurance paid off.

Sakuno was now the captain of the Female Tennis Club. Currently, Seishun Gakuen High School was not only well known for its Male Tennis Club like before, but also the Female Tennis Club.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno was the most popular girl in school. However, she was not arrogant at all. Sakuno was still the same old Sakuno. She was still tripping every now and then, and was still as shy as ever.

But that did not stop her from becoming the object of every boy's desire.

Sakuno received invitation to dates almost every day by various boys, but none were accepted.

For her heart only yearned for one.

Echizen Ryoma.

Tomoka was deeply aware of that. Despite her unwavering support for Ryoma, she wanted to see Sakuno coupled with him.

It didn't matter to her at all.

All she wanted was to see Sakuno smile again.

"Ochibi ! Over here !" Kikumaru Eiji shouted excitedly as he caught sight of his favourite junior.

The teenager was greeted by hugs and to his dismay, kisses from his formal seniors.

"Ne, Echizen ! You've grown up ! You're almost as tall as me !" Momoshiro Takeshi said as he ruffled Ryoma's hair.

Echizen Ryoma still looked very much the same.

He possessed of the stunning golden eyes that captured the hearts of many girls. His jet black hair still had the same old green highlights.

That smirk of his still found its way to its usual place some how.

But Ryoma wasn't small anymore. He was almost as tall as Momoshiro, complimented with a well-built body structure.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma's only comment made the group of tennis players laugh heartily. Their baby boy hasn't changed one bit.

"RYOMA-SAMA ! KAKOII !" a shrill voice dominated over their laughter. Who was that girl? Ryoma reverted his gaze to the two girls who were making their way towards him.

Ah, of course. The shrieky one was Tomoka. The other girl had her head bowed, blushing fiercely.

"Ryuuzaki.." Ryoma acknowledged.

"Ryoma-kun..Konnichiwa! " She stuttered shyly. Ah, she hasn't changed one bit. She was still the average girl he once knew.

Only when she lifted her gaze to his did he realize how wrong he was.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno had evolved into a butterfly. Almost, he noted.

The childish braids were replaced by a high ponytail which swayed blindly behind her as she walked.

She was definitely tanner than before. Her figure was proportionate and erm, rather sexy.

Ryoma's cheeks turned crimson almost immediately. Where did that come from?

"Hoi hoi, Ryuuzaki-san ! Our Ochibi here seems to take an interest in you nya !" Kikumaru grinned as he pushed Ryoma towards Sakuno.

"Hai hai!" Momoshiro snickered as he joined in the teasing. Soon, the two became the object of attention.

"Ryoma-sama! Welcome back! KYAA !" the girls of Seishun Gakuen High School screamed as Ryoma made a rather grand entrance.

"Oh my god…What did I do to deserve this?" Ryoma murmured irritably as he continued walking. He never knew entering a school was so damned difficult.

"Ahh, where is the General Office?" Ryoma asked one of the girls. She was more than happy to entertain him. "Oh, just walk straight and take a left turn, Ryoma-sama." She replied, batting her eyelashes excessively.

"Aa, arigato."

"AHH! Ryoma-sama spoke to me! Did you see that? KYAA !" The girl shrieked.

Ryoma rolled his eyes. Hopeless people.

"Mada mada dane."

"Aa, there you are, Ryoma. Welcome back. I apologise for my absence yesterday. Couldn't make it to the airport. Something cropped up. Ready for a new term?" Ryuuzaki-sensei asked as Ryoma entered the Office.

"Aa, its find with me. But the girls here are getting on my nerves." Ryoma grunted.

"This is fate, Mr. Handsome. Hurry on now, or you're be late for your first class." Ryuuzaki-sensei smirked as she walked out of the Office. "And, be punctual for today's tennis practice."

"Aa."

"Class, Echizen Ryoma-kun will be joining us for class starting from today. Echizen-kun, please take the seat beside Sakuno." Yukiro-sensei announced to the more than happy fan girls.

Sakuno blushed furiously. Ryoma-kun was going to be her class mate, for the first time. And what's more? He was sitting beside her.

Sakuno bowed her head as Ryoma took his seat.

Ryoma smirked. Chance !

He had taken the whole of yesterday to figure out his feelings for Sakuno. The conclusion : He really liked her, and he wanted her.

He was not going to run away from his feelings. Echizen Ryoma never gave up. Echizen Ryoma always got what he wanted. And this time was certainly no exception.

It seemed that God was on his side too. Ryoma smirked as he looked at Sakuno, who was blushing fiercely.

"Mada mada dane." He murmured.

"Ehh? Mou…" Sakuno blushed fiercely.

Damn those feelings ! "Sakuno! Control your emotions! Composure!" Sakuno scolded herself.

Boy, was this going to be a hard day for her.

AHAHA ! End of the first chapter. - Took me quite a while to complete. Been ages since I actually wrote something. - I hope you guys liked it. Please review ne? I'll be more than happy to take your comments. Any criticism would be accepted also. -

Ja !

Ayano Kiera


	2. Second Encounter

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN TENNIS NO OUJISAMA. (:

HALO everybody. Really sorry for neglecting this story. I actually gave up on this story, but decided to continue, since I've practically nothing much to do now. Heihei. I will work hard to improve my written skills and will definitely welcome any criticisms !

A very BIG thank you to cinpii for giving me such constructive comments. (: Arigatou !

Anyway, I seriously hope I will have the determination and perseverance to complete this story. Heihei.

Anyone here watches FULL HOUSE, starring Song Hye Kyo and RAIN ? This Korean drama rawwks big time ! Strongly recommend it to all you fanfiction druggies out there ! XD

Chapter 2 :

Ryuzaki Sakuno squirmed yet again. 'How many times have I been doing this today?' she thought. 'Seriously, what is wrong with that guy? Why is he constantly giving those weird glances?'

"ARGHH!" Sakuno hollered out of frustration. "Asshole." She added.

"Sakuno-chan! Is there something wrong?" Yukiro-sensei asked apprehensively.

"No…sorry." Sakuno's face burned with embarrassment as she muttered an apology. She dropped back onto her chair and cupped her face, avoiding her classmates' questioning looks. For the rest of the period, Sakuno never looked up, and seemed oddly interested in her pencil, which she poked at constantly.

'YESSSS !' Sakuno cheered quietly as the bell rang, signaling the end of the period, and the end of this unruly school day. She packed her belongings hastily and took off, leaving a disheartened Ryoma.

'Stupid girl. What the hell is wrong with her today? Shouldn't she be so darn eager to spend some time with me?' Echizen Ryoma mumbled in exasperation. "Damn!" He kicked his table forcefully.

"Ah. I wonder what's wrong with our ochibi-chan, eh Momoshiro-chan?" a cheerful (albeit annoying to a certain Ryoma ) voice sounded. Ryoma looked up in annoyance. Trust his seniors to provoke him even further when he was in such a bad mood. "Ne! Don't forget to come for tennis practice today! If your attendance rate sucks, you'll be kicked out. O-CHI-Bi-CHAN !" Kikumaru Eiji mocked while hi-fiving with his comrade.

'God, why do my seniors suck so much?'

* * *

Unfortunately, tennis practice went by not so smoothly. His seniors constantly pestered him to fill them in on how life in America, training as a pro tennis player was. Much to their disappointment, Ryoma refused to entertain his irritating senpais. " It was okay. All my opponents were _mada mada da ne_."

"Oy Echizen! You're still so darn cocky! Ikenai yo…" Momoshiro taunted, and much to Ryoma's distaste, pouted.

"_Mada mada da ne_."

Ryoma found himself steering his gaze to the tennis courts where the female tennis club was training. Sakuno's form has certainly improved a great deal. Although none of the members in the female tennis club was of standard to compete with the boys, Sakuno was performing remarkably well.

"Nya ochibi ! Still staring at Ryuzaki? This is youth!" Kikumaru hugged Ryoma from the back, grinning rather evilly. "…Who says so? I was merely contemplating on certain issues. Definitely NOT looking at Ryuzaki, so go mind your own business." Ryoma muttered, obviously irritated. Kikumaru smirked, witnessing his friend's cheeks reddening and finally released his hold on Ryoma. Ryoma had grown quite a lot, considering the fact that Kikumaru could not rest his head on Ryoma's shoulders anymore.

Ryoma returned his gaze to his opponent, a freshman, and concentrated on the match, trying to push Sakuno out of his mind. He smirked as he held his service game and returned his opponent's shots with ease.

* * *

"Oy shounen! We're going out. Get your butt out of the house!" Echizen Nanjirou called out to his son, smirking rather evilly. He and his former sensei had an excellent plan – bringing Ryoma and Sakuno together.

The possibility of Ryoma being gay has always bothered him. It was time for his son to fall in love, he decided. Besides, he didn't want his son to continue being a human ice cube.

"Oy oyaji, you better not be involving me in those pervertic plans of yours because if you do, I'm gonna get okaa-san to burn all you perverse magazines!" Ryoma muttered as he gave his father 'the eye'.

"You'll be coaching my friend's granddaughter today because I owe her a favour. Don't disappoint me though," Nanjirou added, ruffling his son's hair.

"Yada. You can do the coaching yourself. If you don't mind, I'm gonna have a nap. Ja!" Ryoma started for the house, but Nanjirou, with his superb reflexes pulled his son into the car, and they were off.

"Ah, nanjirou! You came! Ryoma, I'll hand Sakuno over to you then. Ja!" Ryuzaki Sumire greeted both father and son, smirking. She had always known of Sakuno's affection towards Ryoma. It hurt her, seeing her granddaughter crying often during Ryoma's lengthy absence. Also, she decided that the female tennis club of the school needed more training. Training with Ryoma would definitely improve Sakuno's tennis skills.

Ryoma smirked. Finally, his perverted father was of some use to him.

Sakuno blushed heavily, not lifting her gaze to meet Ryoma's. Playing tennis with Ryoma? Her grandmother was nuts. Although Sakuno's tennis skills have improved drastically over the years. Playing with Ryoma would definitely result in her being embarrassed to a great extent.

"Ne, Ryuzaki. Let's start." Ryoma said as he walked towards her, smirking as usual.

"H-ai!" Sakuno stammered and made her way towards the tennis court with her racket in hand. 'Come on, show Ryoma-kun what how hard you have trained over the years! Damn right you're no longer a nobody in terms of tennis!'

"You can have the first serve," Ryoma said as he walked to his side of the court. "I'll go easy on you." He added.

"H-ai!" Sakuno commenced the match with her bullet serve which she had mastered. She had obtained the place of captain with sheer hard work, not luck.

"Not bad," Ryoma commented as he returned the serve with ease. "I see you've finally gotten your form correctly. Well done."

"Arigatou!" Sakuno's cheeks turned crimsom and as a result, tripped and fell. 'AHHHH! So embarrassing!' Sakuno felt like crying. Seriously. So much for wanting to impress Ryoma. She searched desperately for a hole to hide herself in.

'Ahh. She's still as clumsy as ever.' Ryoma sweatdropped. He was pretty impressed a few seconds back. But it was obvious that Sakuno was still as dense as ever.

"Mada mada da ne."

* * *

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! finally done with this chapter. I'm really sorry for not updating ! As I've said, I had given up on this story a while ago. Gomen ne, minna-san! Will definitely work hard to finish this story. Must perservere ! Zettai makenai!

Its 1:19am now ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Please review! Your reviews kept me going ! (:

Ayano Kiera


End file.
